bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:Masked Namesänderungen
Mit dem neuen Databook Masked kommen auch neue Namensänderungen auf uns zu. Ich bitte euch das ihr die Artikel noch nicht Verschiebt, sondern wartet bis wir diese besprochen haben. Und zwar hier. Bitte Haltet euch daran, da wir die Artikel nicht dauernt hin und Herschieben können und uns hier einigen wollen. Lg, Nana92 19:31, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Arrancar Namen *Yammy Llargo anstatt Yammy Rialgo *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques anstatt Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Di Roy Rinker anstatt Di Roy Linker *Shawlong Koufang anstatt Shawlong Qufang *Edrad Liones anstatt Edrad Leones *Nakeem Grindina anstatt Nakim Greendina *Wonderweiss Margela anstatt Wonderweiß Margera *Dondochakka Birstanne anstatt Dondochakka Bilstin *Aisslinger Wernarr anstatt Iceringer *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio statt Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio *Cirucci Sanderwicci anstatt Cirucci Thunderwitch *Nnoitra Gilga statt Nnoitra Jiruga *Tesra Lindocruz statt Tesla *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck statt Neliel Tu Oderschvank *Zommari Rureaux statt Zommari Leroux *Apacci statt Apache *Sung-Sun anstatt Sunsun *Baraggan statt Barragan Außerdem noch die Nachnamen von: *Luppi Antenor *Loly Aivirrne *Menoly Mallia *Demōra Zodd Andere Namen Shunsui wurde Syunsui, Soifon wurde Sui-Feng sowie Izuru Iduru genannt. Allerdings müssten wir diese nicht Zwangläufig umnennen. Ach ja und Lisa wurde Risa genannt (bekanntes L=R Problem) Sowie die Vizards nun Visored. Neue Charaktere Marenoshin Ōmaeda *Vater von Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Vize der 2. Einheit Chikane Iba *3. Einheit Vize *Tetsuzaemons Mutter Sōjun Kuchiki *Vizekommandant der 6. Einheit *Byakuyas Papa Jinemon Kotsubaki *7. Einheit Vizekommandant Kenpachi Kiganjū *Kommandant der 11. Einheit *10. Kenpachi Seinosuke Yamada *Bekannter Vizekommandant der 4. *Bruder von Hanataro Jinemon.png Kenpachi.jpg Iba.jpg Omaeda.jpg Seinosuke-Yamada.jpg Mit den Namen bin ich mir nicht 100% sicher :/ Ich bitte um Meinungen bevor wir das Große umbennen beginnen, außerdem bilden wir dazu am besten ein Team sonst wird das ein ziemliches Chaos geben. Oh Mann! Also ich würde sie verschieben. Neue Komplikationen für Fans. Die Aussprache für Aaronieros Nachnamen ist für mich noch schwierigr geworden. Bei Soifon und Kira verstehe ich da allerdings keinen Sinn. Jin Jusuke 20:22, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Die Aussprach ist die selbe geblieben würde ich sagen, nur halt die schwierige Schreibweise :/ Naja Soifons Name ist Chinesisch wird aber auch Soifon ausgesprochen daher kann man das bei ihr lassen. Izu wird oft Idu romanidings, daher könnte man das auch so lassen bei Shunsuis neuer Schreibweise bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ansonsten die Arrancar Namen könnten man verschieben stimmt, man müsste allerdings auch noch auf allen Seiten die Namen verbessern D: Nana92 20:31, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Also ich denke die Namen von Kira, Soifon und Shunsui könnte man so belassen, ich denke die Namen so wie sie sind, sind am gebräuchlichsten, nicht nur im deutschen, sondern auch in anderen Foren werden die Namen so geführt. Naja die Namen alle zuändern, über die Suche hält dann schon etwas auf, sich die Namen zusuchen und dann zuersetzen ist an sich nicht allzuschwer. Aber ich denke mal, dass man abwarten sollte was andere Foren/Wikis machen und sich dann danach richten, weil es (in meinen Augen) keinen Sinn macht, wenn 2 Wikis mit 2 verschiedenen Namen operieren, aber grundsätzlich sollte man sich schon nach dem Databook richten wenns eben offiziell ist. Nur wird es zu Verwirrung kommen, aber wenn man alles umbenennt muss man die Weiterleitung auch so machen, dass man über den alten Namen zum richtigen Artikel gelangt, aber das ist das kleinste Problem. Einfach mal ein paar andere Meinungen hören, oder ne Umfrage machen das die Mehrheit dazu meint. Senbonzakura- 17:44, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Hat jetzt Rudobon "keinen" Nachnamen? Jin Jusuke 20:15, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Rudobon ist nicht in Masked enthalten daher keinerlei Infos über ihn. Das Databook geht nur bis zu Band 37, was bedeutet auch fast keine Informationen zu den Top 3 Espada. Und nur so nebenbei ich hab im Internet aber schon eine Übersetzung vom Interview gefunden und werds wohl bald bloggen. Naja wie dem auch sei ich hab außerdem mal beim anderen Wiki nachgesehen bezüglich dem was Senbonzakura- gesagt hat. Die werden die Arrancar definitiv umbennen, dem sollten wir gleichziehen. Bei den Vizekommandanten warten wir am besten noch bis die endgülte Schreibweise der Namen da ist und bei den uns bekannten sprich Izuru ect.. behalten wir wohl die jetztigen Namen, könnten aber in die Artikel einfügen das diese auch so und so geschrieben werden können. Nun ist die Frage wer Interesse hat beim großen verschieben und Weiterleitungen erstellen mit anzupacken. Lg, Nana92 05:16, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich würde dabei gerne helfen. Ist ja nicht sonderlich schwer. Ihr müsst mir nur sagen wen/welchen Bereich (Shinigami od. Arrancar). Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 08:19, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Das ist nett, also ich denke ich werde die Seiten dann verschieben und dann die Namen auf den Arrancar Charakter Seiten verbessern. Fehlen also noch auf den Seiten der übrigen Charaktere sprich Shinigami die Verbesserungen, sowie bei den Kämpfen, Kapiteln, Episoden und den paar übrigen Seiten. Ich denke es wäre gut wenn sich jeweils ein User eine Kategorie vornimmt, damit es nicht zu einem Bearbeitungskonflikt kommt. Nana92 11:30, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ein gute Idee Nana, über die Suche kann man dann sich die Namen raussuchen, bzw die Artikel in denen sie auftauchen, nachdem man die meisten in den großen umfangreichen Artikeln geändert hat. Am besten über die erweiterte Suche, weil man sonst beim eingeben der Namen direkt auf die neue Seite weiter verwiesen wird. Spezial:Suche. Einfach mal abwarten was noch kommt und dann so vorgehen wie Nana es schon gesagt hat. Senbonzakura- 15:23, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: So ich habe die Seiten jetzt verschoben. Falls ich irgenwo ein Fehler gamacht habe sry, ändert es halt^^' Ach ja und ich hatte mich vertan Arronieros Name bleibt wie er ist, ich hatte mich verschreiben sry. Also der Schwierigste von allen ist nicht neu. Ab jetzt können die Namen auch umgeandert werden. Ich habe er vorerst nur die der Arrancar umgeändert da diese ja Fantasienamen sind, bei den anderen bedarf es noch aussprache, besonders im Falls Visored und Sui-Feng. Wenn ihr eine bestimmte Artikelkategorie in Angriff nehmen wollt, schreibt es doch bitte hier hin, wegen dem Bearbeitungskonfikt. Ich kümmer mich jetzt erstmal um die Arrancar Artikel. Lg, Nana92 18:31, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hmm ich glaube ich nehm mir die Kommandanten und Vizes vor fürs erste. Sry das ich mit Yammy schon angefangen hatte, ihn wild durch alle Artikelhindurch zu ändern. :Ist ja nicht schlimm aber schön zu sehen was für fleißige Leute hier sind xD Besser wäre aber in einem Artikel gleich alle Namen zu ändern anstatt nur einen, gibt sonst soviele Versionen^^ Nana92 18:48, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Stimmt, bin auch schon dabei, habs selber gemerkt :D, dann mal frohes Schaffen :D Senbonzakura- 18:53, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Jo, gleichfalls :D Nana92 19:02, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Für heute reichts erstmal, morgen bin ich nicht da, Sonntag mach ich weiter wenn noch was übrig ist ;) Senbonzakura- 21:17, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde das sehr gut von dir Nana92, dass du versuchst aus verschiedenen Quellen Informationen zu nehmen und auch ins Wiki einzuarbeiten. Ich helfe gerne mit nur..wie ändert man den Namen des Artikels? Weil wenn man auf "bearbeiten" geht, heißts ja immer: Bearbeiten von sowieso und dann der ganze Text den man halt "bearbeiten" kann. Bis ich das weiß, nehme ich mir die Links und Namen von den Arrancar vor, woich mir kaum vorstellen kann, dass sie alle geändert wurden in dieser kurzen Zeit. :-) LG Kurosaki Mae 18:22, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Um einen Artikel umzubennen, klickst du nicht auf "Bearbeiten", sondern auf "Verschieben". Aber Nana92 hat sie alle schon längst verschoben. Siehe die gestrichene List. Jin Jusuke 18:41, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Habe mich grade mal ein wenig schlau gemacht und mal die Quelle aus dem Masked Databook rausgesucht, und wollte sie nicht allen vorenthalten: Hier zum Scan. Hier gehts zum gesamten englischen Artikel im Wiki. Senbonzakura- 19:54, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Das unsere Kollegen die Quellen ebenfalls haben ist klar, doch das ist für uns unerhebelich obwohl ich mich da sehr die Diskussion um Soifons Name interessiert, da wir uns da nach denen richten werden. Alle die das Databook haben werden ja vergleichen können das die Namen stimmen, ich kann euch leider keinen Download anbieten weil das nicht legal wäre. Naja wenn es jemand unbedingt will soll mich privat anschreiben. Das wichtigste wurde aber jetzt umbenannt und damit sind wird fast durch. Es Fehlen nur noch im Battle Guide die korrekturen, weitere bei den Shinigami sowie Vizards, und die in den Kapitel und Episoden. Das Interview aus Masked ist in meinem Blog teilweise übersetzt und die informationen aus den Special Notes folgen auch bald, sind aber nur Trivia sachen wie z.B das man Lisa aufgrund ihrer Uniform keine H-Manga verkauft und sie deshalb Rose und Shinji bittet dies zutun^^ Anosten gibt das Databook nicht viel mehr her alles informationen die wir schon hatten, außer vielleicht das laut Kubo fast alle Espada Vasto Lorde sind ;D Lg, Nana92 20:03, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe im englischen Bleach Wiki gelesen, dass auch einige Geburtstage von Arrancar und Visored (^^) bekannt gegeben wurden, sollten wir dann vielleicht auch noch hinzufügen. Lg, ~~ ::Langsam wird das wirklich nervig. Wie wäre es wenn du mal in die Artikel der Arrancar und Visoreds schaust bevor du hier fragst, die stehen nämlich schon lange drinn. Ganz ersthaft, so langsam werde ich sauer.Und signier vernüpftig. Nana92 12:28, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC)